Our Secret
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: What does Itachi think about when he rememberes Sasuke's first kill? Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I had gotten the main idea from another writer, and this is my take from Itachi's point of view on her story.

Our secret 

When I was little you were my role model, my hero. I looked up to you. I loved you; you were my brother, my Ni-san.

"I HATE YOU ITACHI!! I HATE _YOU_"

Sasuke was screaming his lungs out at the compound for he had had a dream about his brother killing his parents and him. Again.

Little did he know he was being overheard.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Foolish brother. You say you hate me, yet I know you love me. You can't help it. Itachi smirked as he remembered Sasuke's first kill. He wished that Sasuke would have been like him but it didn't work out that way. It was winter wasn't it? Sasuke had been practicing with his shuriken in their backyard trying to cut the branches off the trees perfectly.

_I was watching you practice from my room, laughing when you missed. I will admit it was surprising when you were aimed at the biggest tree in the yard and missed, when a boy fell from the spot you had just hit. You froze. I had understood the fact that you were only 8 years old, but I wished that you would have reacted better. Reacted like me, but my hopes were too high. I watched you watch the boy fall. You had a good slice through his stomach and it had even hit some arteries. He was pouring out blood. You looked terrified. You carefully walked up to the kid and watched as he convulsed and twitched. The snow around him was turning red and I could tell the smell was getting to you because you were sick. I watched you. You were shaking and walked up to the kid because he had stopped moving. You crouched and touched his face (what were you expecting? Did you think it was going to be warm?). You cringed and freaked. You yanked the shuriken out of the boy's hip bone and picked him up and screamed my name. When I got down there your face was covered in blood and tears. Your eyes were racing with all the emotions you were feeling. _

"_Let's burry the body" _

"_NO!" You shouted at me with such pain in your voice "Let's throw it away I never want to remember." To be quite honest I never would have expected that out of your mouth. That was uncouth of you to the boy. _

"_Let's burn him instead. Ok?" _

_You nodded and I used my fireball jutsu to in a way, cremate him. I looked at you and you were incredibly covered in blood. _

"_Come on, let's clean you up._

_You sat on the bathroom counter, blood dripping into a pile on the floor. I started to wipe away the dried blood on your face you flinched every time I cleaned a spot. When I finished with your face I told you, "You need to take off your shirt so I can get rid of it. Before our parents get home, alright." You pulled your shirt off as fast as you could and had a panic attack when it got caught. When I helped you and my hands went up your stomach to get your hands free you shivered and started crying again._

"_Itachi? You aren't gonna tell Mom and Dad about this are you?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Promise?" You looked so distressed. _

_"I promise okay."_

_You started crying again. I gave you a hug and you shivered once more when I touched you. You hugged me back._

"_Our secret. Right Ni-san?"_

"_Our secret"_

Now I'm watching you wrestle with your emotions over me. I can see them once again run through your eyes. You grab your head and scream again,

"I HATE YOU! Itachi, WhY, WHY! did you kill our parents? I swear I will never ever be like you. I'll do all I can to never be like you. I swear it."

You keep shouting for goodness knows what. Guess you still don't realize that your windows open. I'm standing on the tree were you made your first kill right now.

"You foolish brother, if you are going to kill me you _have _to become like me. Become my shadow."

How many people have you killed? _Can_ you stand the thought of feeling more cold faces with still warm blood flowing out? Can you? You turn and spot me as I laugh. For the third time I see emotions run across your face.

Anger

Pain

Hate

Love

Surprise

Confusion

Fear

Determination.

You get ready to attack and move closer to the window…

"YOU WON'T KILL ME TODAY SASUKE. You're too scared. You value you're life too much."

I disappear seeing your face twist and contort with rage. I say to myself…

"Maybe someday Sasuke, maybe someday."

* * *

So, was that any good?

I just redid some parts and edited a few times to make it cleaner.

Hope it was better. Review and let me know please.

-Noroi-


End file.
